


Battle Scars

by dreamsofspike



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words for this prompt:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: reference to relationship abuse

It draws her eye immediately, and Robin curses the attraction she feels; he’s not hers to want anymore. But Barney just _had_ to walk in here, sporting that black eye, and suddenly she wants him more than ever.  
  
Just when she thought she was finally getting over him.  
  
He sits down, and she reaches out to touch – and it isn’t until he flinches away that she realizes…  
  
He’s not bragging. In fact, he’s embarrassed that she’s noticed.  
  
That’s when Robin decides two things. One –she is going to _end_ Quinn.  
  
And two – she won’t be happy until Barney’s hers again.


End file.
